


Иллюзии

by LRaien



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Иногда, когда родителей нет дома, а Питер уходит на учебу, Вэл запирается одна в комнате и представляет, что она — обычная маленькая девочка.
Kudos: 2





	Иллюзии

Иногда, когда родителей нет дома, а Питер уходит на учебу, Вэл запирается одна в комнате и представляет, что она — обычная маленькая девочка.  
Притворяться, всё время сохраняя образ перед окружающими — вовсе не то же самое. Притворяясь, Валентина ни на секунду не забывает, кто она на самом деле, обманывая всех и каждого. А в эти редкие минуты одиночества Вэл пытается обмануть себя.  
У нас могла бы быть обычная семья, говорит она себе: говорит только мысленно, не вслух, но старается думать так, чтобы звук голоса звучал в голове. Обычная семья, ну и что, что большая. Питер был бы просто непослушным мальчишкой, глупым хулиганом, у которых уже начинают бушевать гормоны. Эндер был бы обыкновенным младшим братиком, который прибегал ко мне после очередной страшилки вредного Питера. А я была бы самой обычной девочкой, у которой были бы два самых обычных брата. Я думала бы о красивых платьях, об играх. Быть может, мы подружились бы с той соседской девочкой, я бы помогала делать ей домашние задания, а она не считала бы меня задавакой и звала на пижамные вечеринки. Самыми жуткими людьми в моей жизни были бы заносчивые старшеклассницы, а самым важным вопросом — с каким ароматом выбрать блеск для губ. И, наверное, я бы хотела щенка. Или пони.  
Валентина прекрасно знала, что идеальных семей, как та, что она представляла, не существует. Слишком много было прочитано об этом в учебниках по социологии, психологии, медицине, криминалистике. Но тот образ из кинолент, которые показывали по телевизору, Вэл видела ярко и отчетливо, даже зная, что это — красивая фальшивка.  
«Мои выдумки — тоже фальшивка. Способ расслабиться, релаксация, попытка сознания бороться с состоянием стресса, в котором я нахожусь чаще, чем следует».  
Но образы были почти живыми, иногда настолько близкими, что Валентине требовалась вся её выдержка, чтобы не расплакаться. Она и не плакала: ни когда говорила с Питером обо всех этих ужасных вещах, ни когда прятала от него Эндера, ни когда мать с отцом начинали говорить о своих замечательных детях. Слушать о том, какие они все трое замечательные, было ужаснее всего. В такие моменты Валентине казалось, что родители живут как раз в тех фальшивых выдумках, где у них идеальная дружная семья. Питер же при таких речах сразу принимал на себя роль хорошего мальчика, иногда по-братски теребя волосы Эндера. Глядя на то, как тот играет, оскверняя её фантазии, Валентине хотелось высказать всё в лицо, рассказать родителям всю правду об их старшем сыне, но Вэл уже давно выяснила: это бесполезно. Отец и мать настолько увязли в своих фантазиях, что поверили в них, не желая видеть ничего.  
Иногда Вэл даже завидовала этой слепоте, позволяющей ничего не подозревать даже о самых жутких вещах.  
Валентина знала окружающих слишком хорошо. Она знала, что надо сказать или сделать, чтобы те слушались её. У них были иллюзии, у них были их фантазии, у них было своё мнение, от которого, как они считали, зависит мир вокруг. У них была уверенность, что Вэл — всего лишь ребёнок: умнее большинства, но не больше. Это были их иллюзии, и они верили: маленькая девочка не может быть умнее взрослых. Таков был для них окружающий мир.  
Иногда Валентина, запираясь в своей комнате, жалеет, что не может так же поверить в свои иллюзии хоть на секунду.


End file.
